devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrine
The Shrine is located at the right side of the screen, where you can check your Party, Upgrade cards, Sell them, or enter the Store. It also shows your current party, your storage and your party cost. Party Party Formation 1. If you select 'Party' on the Shrine screen, you will go to the Party screen. 2. If you select a card on the Party screen, you will go to the Card Changes screen. 3. You can edit your cards in the Card Edit screen. *View: You can view the details of the selected devil. *Leader: If you select a devil as the leader, it will move to the first column of the row, and will be designated as your main devil. *Change: You can replace the selected devil with another. *Remove: You can remove the selected devil from your party. 4. If you select an empty column on the Party screen, you can go to the Select Card screen. 5. Choose a card on the Select Card screen. * On the Select Card screen, you can sort your cards in any of the following orders: newest, rank: high to low/low to high, cost: high to low/ low to high, and attribute: otherworldly/celestial/underworld. 6. You can automatically form a party by using 'Auto.' * A devil party will be automatically formed according to certain rules. 7. When you finish forming your party, save it by tapping 'Set.' 8. You can view the members of your devil party on the Shrine screen as well. Storage The Card Storage icon will be displayed between the number of Cards Owned and the Cost at the top of the screen. center *Select any cards in your inventory to move them to the Card Storage. *The default card limit of the Card Box is 30, but additional storage can be purchased with Gold. *Cards in the Card Storage will be arranged with the most recently stored card at the top. *Tap the Magnifying Glass icon to the right side of card storage list to see the details of the card. To add cards, Tap the Add icon to move any card that you want in to the Card Storage. Any cards that are not included in the party can be stored. You can select up to 30 cards to move them all at once into Card Storage. To remove them, Select any card on the list in Card Storage and tap Remove to receive it in the inventory.Multiple Cards can be selected to be received all at once. *The cards stored in Card Storage are regarded as the cards stored, not as the cards owned. *Cards stored in Card Storage are excluded from the selection of Party, Upgrade, Item Equipment, Sell, Disintegrate, Evolution, etc. *The card limit in Card Storage is not affected by your level increase. Upgrade Upgrade screen is divided into 4 different sections: Merge, Transfer, Recontract and Evolve. Merge You can increase the EXP of your base devil card by consuming one or more victim devil cards and Silver. Steps 1. Go to the Upgrade menu by selecting 'Upgrade' on the Shrine screen, and then select 'Merge.' 2. Select a base card to gain EXP and victim cards. *If you select each card area, you will move to the Select Card screen. *Victim cards will disappear after the merge. 3. Confirm the selected base card and victim card(s) by tapping 'OK.' 4. You can view information on the result of the merge. * You can view the increase in level, EXP, abilities, and the newly acquired skills of the devil card. 6. If a devil card's level is increased to level 20 or level 40 using Merge, a new skill will be unlocked. Transfer Recontract You can change the AP, DP, and HP of a devil card within the limit of the card by consuming Gold or a Recontract Ticket. * You can increase the grade (which influences AP, DP, HP) by using Recontract. *If you form a party with 4 or more devil cards of the same rank, you will receive a party bonus of increased AP. For a party comprised of equal ranks, the higher the rank, the better party bonus benefits you will receive. *A card of "S" grade does not strictly have its highest base stats, so Recontracting again may be necessary to achieve this. You can look up these stats from the page of the card. You can also do Option Recontract from this tab. Check the Options page for more details. Evolve k Sell You can get Silver by selling your devil cards. You cannot sell cards currently in your party. Special Silver Cards grant a higher amount of silver when sold. *If you select Sell in the Shrine menu, you can go to the Sell screen. *Select a card to sell. **If you select each card area, you will move to the Select Card screen. *Confirm the cards to sell and finish the deal. The following table shows the amount of Silver earned with each card sold. Store You can buy items required to play the game. For this, select the Store menu on the Shrine screen to go to the store. In general, you will need Gold to buy items, but some items are provided for free. *Support Potion: Recover 30 Light for free once per day. *Health Potion: You can recover the HP of one devil card to its maximum. *Party Potion: You can recover the HP of all devil cards in your party to their maximum. *Revive Potion: You can revive one incapacitated devil card and recover its HP to its maximum. *Light Potion: You can recover Light to its maximum. *Devil's Perfume: You can recover Devil's Gaze Points to the maximum. *Transfer Potion: The chance of Skill Transfer becomes 100%. *Small Light Potion *Medium Light Potion *Newbie's Package *Explorer Package *Otherworldly Package *Underworld Package *Celestial Package *Evolution Package Fortune Reading gives a chance of acquiring an item using Silver. The available items are: *Recontract Ticket *Summon Ticket *Transfer Potion *Light Potion *Devil's Perfume *Revive Potion *Party Potion *Health Potion Fate Reading allows the use of Gold to obtain certain items. The items available are: *1,000,000 Silver *500,000 Silver *350,000 Silver *250,000 Silver *Recontract Ticket x10 *Premium Ticket x10 *Transfer Potion x1 *Devil's Perfume x10 *Light Potion x10 *Party Potion x10